Forever Blue
by formerly webdoor
Summary: A bad guy who never died is on his way back to Earth. Can Billy and a team of blue rangers stop him?
1. Chapter 1

**Takes place right after Super Samurai.**

The rangers of Aquitar, or alien rangers as they are known as on Earth, were in a battle that almost drained them. While these rangers were not the same ones who came to Earth years ago, they were just as good. It has been years since Zordon's wave wiped out all of the evil in the universe, make that almost all of the evil. Master Ville, father to Rita Repulsa and Rito Revolto, was un touch by the wave because he went to a galaxy that was not touched by the wave. In the year 2012 he planed an attack on the Planet Aquitar. No matter what he did, it was no match for the rangers. One day he had enough and decided to attack another planet. The planet Earth. The rangers mentor and technical adviser, who were once rangers their selves detected Master Ville leaving.

"Cestro, where do you think he is headed to?" The mentor asked.

"I have no idea Delphine. Where ever he is going, that planet is in great danger," Cestro said.

"I think we shall alert the others," Delphine said.

"I agree," Cestro said.

"After the rangers were contracted, Cestro found out where Master Ville was headed.

"He's headed for Earth!"

"Oh no how are we going to stop him?" Delphine asked.

"I'll head to Earth and inform Billy. I am positive the two of us can come up with a plan."

Before he could go to the hanger, the rangers arrived.

"What is going on?" The rangers asked.

"Rangers, Master Ville has left. He is headed for Earth," Delphine said.

"While he is not our problem anymore, When Delphine and I were rangers, we went to Earth to to take on Master Ville when the rangers of Earth were un able to. I am going to go there to inform a friend of mine," Cestro said.

The rangers wish Cestro good luck before he left. He took the fastest spaceship available in hopes of getting there before Ville. In Angel Grove California Billy Cranston and his wife Trini (nee Kwan) were visiting family. The couple was in the park with their 12 year old triplets Benjamin, Jason, and Kimberly. The three were running around while their parents were setting on a bench when Cestro's spaceship landed scaring away everyone but Billy and Trini. The door opened and he walked out.

"Greetings Billy," he said.

"Cestro long time no see what brings you here?"

"I wish not to say in front of another human."

"It's ok this is Trini, my wife. She was a ranger before you came to Earth."

"In that case, he's coming here?"

"Who is coming?"

"Master Ville."

"Isn't that Rita's dad?" Trini asked.

"Affirmative, although I thought he was destroyed by Zordon's wave years ago."

"Not so, prior to the wave he fled to his home galaxy. Once there he would not be changed."

"Oh man what can we do?" Billy asked.

"I was hoping you would help me get every signal blue ranger, past and present, together."

"An all blue ranger mission. I am in. The other day I was going through a box of old items when I found my old morpher and coin. Oddly enough it somehow became whole again," Billy said.

"Did you find mine?" Trini asked.

"Yes and it is whole also," Billy said.

"We must hurry, there is no time to waste," Cestro said.

"I'll go get the kids so we can go home," Trini said.

While Trini went to get the kids Billy asked, "Where can we hide your spaceship?"

"Leave that to me," Cestro said.

He pulled a small remote control out of his jacket. He pressed a button and the spaceship shrunk to the size of a deck of playing cards.

"Incredible," Billy said.

"Cestro put the spaceship in a pocket when Trini and the kids arrived.

Forty five minutes later, they had arrived at Billy and Trini's home. The kids went up to their room while Trini made snacks.

"So how to we contact the others?" Cestro said.

"Well it could take a while. "I'll start by contacting Rocky. He was the blue zeo ranger."

"Very well then what?"

"I am sure Rocky can help us from there."

Billy got out his cellphone and found Rocky's number.

"Hey Billy what is going on?"

"I need your help. Cestro, the blue ranger from Aquitar is here and he informed me Master Ville is on his way here."

"Master Ville is still alive How?"

"He was able to avoid the wave. Anyways, we are trying to get every blue ranger that there has ever been together. Can we count on you?"  
"You bet you can. Who else have you contacted?"

"You are the first one."

"Ok I'll get a hold of Justin the blue Turbo ranger."

"That will be a great assistance. Can you be at my house tomorrow?"

"Yes I can be there first thing in the morning."

"Great as Zordon use to say may the power protect you."

"Same to you," Rocky said as the two hung up.

_**If Aisha finds out she kill me. Oh well I better find Justin's phone number.**_ Rocky thought.


	2. Chapter 2

While Rocky was looking for Justin's phone number, Billy called a former teammate of his for help.

"Dr. Oliver."

"Going with the formal greetings?"

"Oh no Billy, I just did not look at my caller ID. What's up?"

"Was it hard to recruit all the former red rangers for the moon mission years ago?"

"Not really, however I was unable to get a hold of Rocky. Are you recruiting former blue rangers?"

"Yes Cestro has come to Earth. Somebody we never got to destroy was not affected by the wave and is heading here."

"I thought all the bad guys we fought were gone."

"Master Ville still lives."

"Crap I guess you want me to help get as many blue rangers together as possible?"

"I was just going to ask you to contact your blue. I do have Rocky on board and he is going to contact Justin."

"I'll try to contact Ethan, my blue. I believe I can can get the blue from the Ninja Storm team also I might be able to get the space rangers blue."

"You might want to check with Rocky to see who he is going to contact."

"You might not be able to have the blue Time Force ranger."

"True, wait hold on. Cestro has something he wants to tell me," Billy said a moment later he returned, "He thinks he can contact Kai, the Lost Galaxy ranger."

"The more rangers the better."

"I better let you go so you can contact Ethan and whoever you can get."

"Alright I'll talk to you later."

Both men hung up the phone.

_**I might need help myself.** _Tommy thought.

While Tommy was trying to get a hold of Ethan, Rocky got a hold of Justin.

"You have reached the desk of Justin Stewart. I am not at my desk now so if you can leave me your name, phone number, and a message I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

"The desk of? Since when did you have your own desk? On yeah it's Rocky I need you to call me as soon as possible. My number is..." Rocky said before Justin picked up.

"I am not a little kid anymore."

"Sorry but it is hard to imagine you all grow up."

"So what do I owe this call?"

"From one blue to another."

"Hold on let me close my door," Justin said raising his eye brows before locking his door and made sure nobody would be able to over hear him. "Ok all clear."

"There is a villain on hos way to Earth. You did not face him but Tommy, Adam, Kat, and I did before we became the Zeo rangers. Have you heard of Master Ville?"

"A bit. He turned you into kids before you got the Zeo crystals right?"

"Yep anyways Billy, the original blue, is trying to get all the blue rangers together to defeat him."

"I am in, hold on let me get a fellow blue," Justin said putting Rocky on hold.

He called for another former blue to come to his office.

"What do you need Justin?"

"Lock the door. We have a blue situation."

"Justin who are you talking to?" Rocky asked.

"Like I said a fellow blue. In fact it is Tommy's blue."

"There could only be a few people you could be talking to," Ethan said.

"Put him on the phone." Rocky said.

"Rocky want's to talk to you," Justin said before handing Ethan the phone.

"Hello?"

"This is Rocky, the blue Zeo ranger. Tommy is going to call you about a mission for every blue ranger. All I am going to tell you is that it is a villain that he and I faced. The original blue, Billy will be in charge of this mission. Should you accept you will need to tell Tommy. This phone will self destruct in five seconds."

Ethan threw the phone down and dropped to the floor.

"What the heck?" Justin asked.

"Get down before the phone explodes."

Justin picked up the phone and said, "Rocky what did you tell him?"

"Hey the phone did not explode," Ethan said.

"ROCKY DESANTOS THAT IS NOT FUNNY!" Justin yelled.

"I was caught up in the moment. I got the self explode line from an old cartoon you probably never saw. Anyways is Ethan in for the mission?"

"Are you in Rocky wants to know?"

"Yeah I am in."

"Good Billy, Tommy, or myself will contact you later with more deltas bye guys," Rocky said before he hung up.

"You may go back to work Ethan."

"I'll see you later Justin."

Back at Rocky's he turned around and saw his wife in the doorway.

"An all blue mission?" What the heck Rocky?"

"Master Ville is on his way back to Earth. Billy is trying to get all former blue rangers together to stop him," Rocky said defending himself.

"In that case you better make it back home," Aisha said.

"Yes mam," Rocky said before they kissed.

Meanwhile Cestro made contact with Kai and he said he is in.

"Great that is one more ranger," Billy said.

"He will be heading to Earth soon," Cestro said.

"Great now we just have to see who else is coming," Billy said.

Tommy decided to call two red rangers for help.

"Hello?"

"TJ it's Tommy."

"Hey Tommy how have you been?"

"I have been ok listen a villain that I thought was dead is heading to Earth. The original blue, Billy, is trying to get all the blue rangers together to defeat him," Tommy said before TJ cut him off.

"I am in."

"It's a blue ranger not a red ranger mission."

"I was a blue ranger just like Rocky. Although I was the blue space ranger."

"I guess I forgot about that. I will give your name and number to Billy."

"Sounds good man bye," TJ said before he hung up.

_**How could I forget TJ was a blue after he was a red?**_ Tommy thought.

He found the next phone number he was looking for.

"Hello?"

"Wes?"

"Yes who is this?"

"It's Tommy."

"Oh hey Tommy what's up?"

"Do you think you could bring one of the Time Force rangers back from the future?"

"I don't know. I might have to have a genius to help me. Do you need them all?"

"No just the blue one."

"Why Lucas?"

"A former teammate of mine, Billy, is trying to get all the blue rangers together for a mission."

"Alright. I'll see what I can do."

"Ok thanks man," Tommy said before he hung up.

"Tommy called Billy to tell him that TJ is in. Billy told him that Rocky talked to Justin and Ethan.

"I think Rocky has been watching Inspector Gadget cartoons on Netflix," Tommy said.

"Possibly anyways, Ethan is waiting to hear from you and I'll call TJ."

"Sounds good I'll talk to you later," Tommy said before he hung up.


	3. Chapter 3

After Wes hung up the phone, he started to look for two phone numbers. When he found one he dialed it. After four rings, he got a voice mail.

"You have reach Chad Lee. I can not come to the phone if you can leave me a message I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

"Chad it's Wes from Time Force. Call me as soon as possible."

_**I just hope Max will answer.**_ Wes thought.

After a couple of rings Max answered, "Two time PBA champion Max Copper speaking."

"Max, it's Wes from Time Force. I have received word that the original ranger is trying to get all the former blue's together for a mission."

"Like what you, Cole, and all the red's at that time did once?"

"Kind of, I have been instructed to try to contact Lucas. I also left Chad a voice mail. So are you in?"

"For one mission? I have a bit of time before my next event so yes."

"Great, someone will call you back with more information."

"Sounds good, I'll talk to you later."

"OK bye," Wes said before they hung up.

That evening when Ethan got home, he decided to do some recruiting.

**_Good thing Tori and Blake_ are married.** He thought.

He first called Tories cellphone, when the voice mail came on, he left a message then he called Blake's cellphone. He also left a voice mail for Blake.

_**Where could they be?**_ He thought.

A few hours later, Tori called him back.

"Hey Ethan, sorry we missed your calls. We were at the movie theater with Conner and Kira."

"Date night?"

"Double date night. Anyways what's up?"

"A villain that Dr O and Adam faced when they were both rangers is on his way to Earth."

"I thought all the villain's from that time are gone."

"Not all of them. The blue ranger from Dr O and Adam's team is trying to get all former blue rangers together to stop him."

"I am in. Let me tell Blake, since he was a blue."

"I think he is needed also, besides navy is a shade of blue."

"Alright we'll call you back."

"Ok bye," Ethan said before they hung up.

Later that night, Blake called Ethan.

"Hey man I am in."

"Great, someone will call you tomorrow."

They said bye and hung up. Ethan called Tommy to tell him that Tori and Blake agreed to the mission. The next morning Tommy and Billy were in the old Dino Thunder lab with Hayley, Wes, Cam, Anglia Rawlings (Nee Fairweather) and Andrew Hartford.

"Anglia, Cam, and Andrew we appreciate your help. What we are about to do is trying to make contact with two groups of people in the future. Two different times to be exact," Tommy said.

"Let me guess one of the groups is called SPD?" Cam asked.

"Affirmative, We believe if one of their rangers was able to travel to the past to help the Retro Rangers, then is it a good possibility that the blue ranger from the same time can come to our time to be some help in our up coming battle," Billy said.

Seconds later, Cestro appeared out of nowhere.

"Ah Billy and Tommy. I just got word from Kai that the Triforian's attempted to stop Master Ville While he was about to pass their planet," he said.

"How did that go?" Billy asked.

The update I got was that when they started attacking his ship, he fought back, delaying his arrival in the process. However, he managed to escape and is still on his way here."

"At least we have some extra time, say Cestro, how are you able to stay hydrated here?" Tommy asked.

"I have ten gallons of water from back home. If that runs out, I have a purifier that Billy created when he was on Aquitar," Cestro said.

Billy told Cestro what they were doing and Cestro volunteered to help. Several hour later, the group successfully made contact with SPD in the year 2026.

"Identify your self," a blue dog like creature said.

"Yes sire my name is Tommy Oliver. I am from the year 2012," he said before getting interrupted,

"Ah Tommy I was afraid someone was going to attack us. Anyway I am Commander Anubis Cruger."

"How do you whether I plan on attacking?"

"Our cadets are required to learn about the history of the Power Rangers. There is a whole unit devoted to your past. So what can I do for you?"

"Is it possible for your blue ranger to come to the year 2012 to help in an upcoming blue ranger battle?"

"Unfortunately all rangers are need here due to our own battle."

"I see, well thank you for your time sir."

"Your welcome, how did you know to set up a connection with this time?"

"A few earlier rangers have told us about their team up with one your rangers."

"Ah yes, we Bridge went back in time. "I wish we could help you, but we have our hands full here."

"I understand and good luck to you."

"Good luck to all the blue rangers that will be involved," Crugger said before he shut the connection off.

"Well that did not go well," Tommy said.

"Let's try to contact the Time Force rangers of the year 3000," Wes said.

Moments latter, Wes saw a guy that looked like him.

"Hello Alex," he said.

"Hello Wes, how are things in the past?"

"Is Lucas around?"

"He is in a meeting. Can I take a message?"

"There is an old villain who is coming to Earth. A previous blue ranger is trying to get every blue ranger together to defeat him. I was hopping Lucas would be able to come to the year 2012 to help out."

"I'll let him know. Is there anything else?"

"No and thank you."

"Your welcome and bye now," Alex said before he cut the connection off.

"Well I guess you guys will know later if Lucas can help you," Wes said.

"Hey it has been a long day, I say we all go to my café before everybody makes their long trips home," Hayley said.

"Sounds good, but I do not have a long trip," Cam said.

"Ok everybody besides you, me, and Tommy have long trips to make."

"I am staying with Tommy tonight, then we will head home in the morning," Billy said.

"We?" Andrew asked.

"Yes my wife came with me. She is now with Tommy's wife probably at the mall."

The trap door opened when Trini and Kim walked down the stairs.

"Were you successful in contacting who you needed to?" Trini asked.

"Affirmative, however our chances of getting two future rangers to our time has turned into a possibility of one or zero future rangers coming," Billy said.

"What happened?" Kim asked.

"We'll tell you later. We are all about to go to the café," Tommy said.

"You two are welcomed to join us. By the way, did you two mean to wear your old colors?" Hayley asked.

"Do you think Tommy meant to wear a black, red, white, and green plaid shirt?" Kim smirked.

Everybody stared at Tommy.

"You picked this one out for me this morning. I did not realize all the colors," Tommy said.

"Come on let's go," Billy said.

"Thank you," Tommy said.

"When I get back home, I will call my blue," Andrew said.


End file.
